The present invention is directed to an apparatus for decorating an eyeglass frame, which apparatus is removably attachable to an eyeglass frame to effect alterations of appearance of the eyeglass frame.
Of particular significance in the present invention is the means for attachment of the decorating frame to the eyeglass frame, which means provides secure fastening of the decorating frame to the eyeglass frame while still providing that such fastening is removable.
Other designs and apparatus for provision of removable decorative elements to eyeglasses have been disclosed.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,835,063 to R.R. Worthington discloses an ornamental cover for spectacle frames using spring clips to hold the ornamental cover on the frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,021,753 to R.C. Vinson discloses an ornamental frame for eyeglasses with a metal clip and receptacle attachment arrangement between the ornamental frame and the eyeglasses.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,526,450 to M.P. Berry discloses yet another ornamental covering for eyeglasses which is attached to the eyeglasses by elastically embracing the eyeglass frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,542,460 to R.L. Smith discloses an eyeglass frame which is multi-pieced and changeable by a user. The Smith device provides an eyeglass frame which is itself decorative rather than a decorative frame attachable to a base frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,045,131 to J. Sherman discloses a decorative frame attachable to a base eyeglass frame with a pop-fitting integrally formed of the plastic material of the decorative frame and insertable in mating receptacles formed in the eyeglass frame. The decorative frame of Sherman is formable in the shape of letters, words, animals, or the like.
None of the foregoing disclosures reveal the sturdy yet removable attachment means of the present invention.